Oblivion- The 4th Quarter Quell
by DomiHearts1497
Summary: "To show our generosity to the Districts of Panem and to the rebels that the dead cannot influence their determination to take down the Capitol's overwhelming power, thirty-six tributes from past Hunger Games will be brought back to life and will be given a second opportunity to become Victor." SYOT *closed*Disclaimer: Don't own THG, Ib, TWH, or Mad Father!
1. Weight of Living Part 1

Prologue: Weight of Living

**Weight of Living Part 1 by Bastille**

_Can you carry it without no regrets,_

_Can you stand the person you've become,_

_Ooh there's a light…_

* * *

**Seraphina Echo (37) President of Panem POV**

The room fills with deafening roars of excitement as the announcement of the Quarter Quell twist begins to dwindle down. The Capitol has been waiting in anticipation since the Victory Tour of our latest Victor and even more so since the new discovery of a serum that brings the dead back to life. Yes, our very own scientists here have discovered a serum to bring back the dead, but of course it is very expensive and only the richest of the rich can afford it. You simply place the dead in this machine and turn it on, these lights flash and envelope the body, you wait twenty-four hours for the corpse to be brought back to its original self. Of course the only way the dead can be brought back is with my undersigned approval, and this got me thinking… why not let the twist be bringing back the past tributes to fight again? Of course, we are under the most obligation and courtesy to do this, after all these are my citizens. I do care for their happiness… somewhat.

I move a piece of my wavy red hair from my green eyes and adjust the strap of my black stilettos. Smoothing out the wrinkles of my black strapless dress, I smile as the crowd claps as they have announced my name. I wave as I step out from behind the curtains, the glaring lights hitting my lightly tanned skin. Smirking as I stand in front of my pedestal and lightly tap on the microphone, the crowd hushes and silences. A small boy carries the yellowing and rotting cards containing Quarter Quell twists to last hundreds of years. I pick the one on top that I have folded on the edge to make sure I was picking the right one, and purse my lips.

"To show our generosity to the Districts of Panem and to the rebels that the dead cannot influence their determination to take down the Capitol's overwhelming power, thirty-six tributes from past Hunger Games will be brought back to life and will be given a second opportunity to be declared Victor."

The crowd goes wild, streamers and confetti shoot from all directions. I grin as I exit the stage feeling the power within me rise and burst, this will definitely be the Games of the century...

**Icelynne Winterrose (20) Head Gamemaker POV**

I sit alone in our meeting room; eerie silence welcomes me and swallows me up. The beige colored walls spin and circle, making my head pound in my ears, the blood rushing to my brain. The door creeks open and my colleagues shuffle in starting with Izzy whose blonde hair is curled in waves and multi colored highlights that accent her innocent features. Her blue eyes shine with eccentricity as she takes her seat next to me, giggling as she admires her wedding ring. Next is Lucina, her raven black hair is as straight as her posture, unnaturally her eyes are icy blue opposed to her most favored: blood red.

"Lucina, new contacts?"

"I'm just wearing these until my red ones come in the mail."

"Oh, ok."

After her it's Hunter. He's still the same, brown hair kept proper and his brown eyes still deep in thought, he sits at the far corner of the room and takes out his book, "The Capitol Promise." Finally is my love, Ky Orion.

My fellow Gamemakers and I haven't kept in touch as we should have done. After the Games we kinda took our separate ways, heading back to our home Districts, to make amends. I met with my mother and told her I was Gamemaker now, considering I have not seen her since I was fifteen. I was surprised to see her sober, her appearance drastically improved and smiling for once. She didn't like that I was a Gamemaker but it's not like she had the right to say anything, for the fact of the emotional and physical scars she had caused to stay with me. Blatant and shameful, forever marking her anger and distressed due to my brother, Paxton's death in the Games. My father lives in an apartment in downtown District 8 now, he welcomes me whenever I visit which became monthly after last year's Games. He asks about her occasionally and I nod, just saying she's better, he nods and doesn't saying anything else, remembering how he left me to deal with her wrath. Ky and I live together in the Capitol, we travel around Panem whatever chance we get and have considered moving forward in our relationship… marriage. It's a big step, considering how I feel that I really know him, but at times when he's in a daze and deep in thought I can't seem to read him. Oh and there was this time when he started screaming and yelling, he was holding his head and gritting his teeth. It really scared me, like terrified me actually, he's just so strong and confident on the outside that he being in pain scared the crap out of me. He said that it was just a migraine, but deep down I know there is something more… Shaking the thoughts from my head, I turn my attention back to everyone.

"Everyone needs to focus! We know the twist for this year's Games, now we just need a kick ass Arena! Any ideas?"

Silence. Izzy giggles due to the heavy awkwardness , Lucina paints her nails a pitch black, a deep dark void that distracts her from the inner turmoil that spirals out of control from within her. Hunter and Ky talk a bit at the opposite end of me, both discussing possible mutts, and Calloway just stares out the window of the meeting room, his eyes dark and heavy, mysterious.

"Calloway, any ideas? I know you're new here so…"

He snaps his head towards me and frowns. He shakes his head,"I don't want any part of this."

I had an idea that he was a rebel, the way at dinner a year ago when ever his mother would smile at him and he would just look back down, gritting his teeth and clasping onto the cloth napkin with all his might. Even the way his eyes danced from all of us, his pupils dilating in and out of focus, biting his lip whenever President Echo talked about her late husband. My suspicions were finally confirmed when us Gamemakers had our welcoming party for him several months ago, he sat content in his chair and said hello, but that was that. He didn't want any part of our deliberations on Arena and mutt ideas, or deaths. He kept his head hung low, only looking up occasionally to us whispering or snickering. He's strange you know, the President's own son, a rebel. Funny isn't it? I knew his father was a Victor and died several years ago from an illness, that's about all I know.

"Well, okay then. What would you like to say?" I turn my full attention to him, feeling my eyes dart to his hair which is slightly dishelved, tufts of dark brown hair stick up in uneven angles and places, dark bags circle his dark brown eyes and his skin is pale. He opens his mouth and quickly closes it, shaking his head again.

"Okay… never mind. Izzy…" I gaze over to my left were Izzy giggles and quickly taps the computer keys of her laptop, her eyes in a trance as the colors and shapes reflect in her blue eyes. "Are you playing a game?!"

"Yeah! Look!" She purses her lips as her fingertips dance across the keys, her blonde hair with multicolored strands falling into her concentrated daze. She squeals, the high pitch piercing and deafening.

"IZZY!" Calloway looks up and tilts his head, his eyebrows raised. Obviously he hasn't gotten used to our synchronized groan.

"I'm sorry, it's just this thing jumped out of nowhere!" She giggles as her avatar gets crushed by a large teddy bear, blood splattering everywhere. "See now I died!" She pouts and looks up to me. "This game is so suspenseful; it keeps me on my toes!"

"These graphics suck," Ky scoffs, staring intently at the moving screen, eerie music rising and falling with each passing minute.

"That's the point, the graphics may not be as great as the ones now, but the elements are amazing and make the game so much more exciting!"

I nod, "So, what is this game thing?"

"It's called, 'The Witch's House'. It's about this girl who gets lost in the woods and has to go through the witch's house… where death could be lurking anywhere," she whispers, grinning widely.

"Hmmmm. Is there anymore of these games?"

"Yeah! There's Mad Father and Ib! Both are really good and have some really scary monsters, maybe Ky could get some ideas from it," she exclaims gazing over Ky who nods and gets his notepad out.

"So these games are like… psychological horror?"

"Yep."

A smile creeps up and stays as many ideas flow and connect, merging into deadly and wonderful creations. "Looks like we've found our Arena idea."

The door slams open, an icy breeze following behind a pacing Seraphina who bites her nails and tentatively pulls at strands of her red hair.

"Haymitch… he's dead."

"Psssh we should be celebrating," Lucina mutters as she picks up her head.

"I know, but who will be the District 12 mentor?! I couldn't possibly find a replacement in such short notice!" Seraphina stops and smiles, looking over to Calloway. "Well maybe a Victor's son…"

"Wait a minute, I'm not mentoring! I don't know anything about District 12!"

"Your father mentored for nine years, and he taught you everything he knew."

"I'm not doing it."

"Yes, you will."

"No!"

"Calloway," she hisses. "Don't act like a five year old."

"Doing this is bad enough. Just imagine what I would say to them, 'Oh, hello. I'm Calloway Echo, I'm the President's son, a Gamemaker and well now your mentor'," he exasperates.

Seraphina mumbles and looks up to meet his eyes. "Well then I guess I'll just have to Joylena, it won't be very pretty and well… bloody."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I will. Especially since she's your only living thing left of your father. You wouldn't want to do that to her… would you," she inquires looking deep into his eyes. She gazes over all of us, and we each hold in our breath, you never want to get to this point in an argument with her, she always wins…

"No…"

"Well good. The train leaves in a couple of days." She strides out of the room, the tension still present and ever powerful. I look over to Calloway, whose eyes are glistened and dark, the corners of his mouth twitching. He frowns and stands, walking out of the room without so much as a goodbye.

"Well that was awkward," Izzy mutters grabbing her laptop. "We can meet here tomorrow to play these games together. I can set up the projector and everything… and bring popcorn!"

"Yeah, okay."

Izzy smiles and winks. "Well this year's Games will surely be one not to miss, right?"

**A/N: I know what you all are thinking, 'I've seen this twist before', and 'how unoriginal.' Well as you see the Arena will be different from many and I personally haven't read any SYOTs with this twist but I have an idea of how I want to do this and it will obviously be different from a non- quarter quell Games year.**

**So this SYOT will be done in 1****st**** person POV, I personally like this over 3****rd****, each having its own perks and flaws, if you don't like simply don't read, I've read many SYOTs who do 1****st**** and love them, also third but I don't know, I just feel comfortable with 1****st**** :p Credits for beginning format from all chapters on goes to District11- Olive!**

**Those from Haunted- Welcome Back!**

**Those new to my SYOTs- Hello! I'm Domi and this is my SYOT. My profile will provide what basically happened in my last SYOT.**

**Tribute Rules, Form, List, and Info are located on my profile.**

**Love Always, Domi**


	2. GamemakerEcho Backstories

**Gamemaker and Echoes Backstory…**

_I put this for the fact that many of you won't want to go and read through Haunted or go through all my crap in my profile so I put it here :) __Review which characters stood out and I guess little thoughts on each. Enjoy :D_

_Those still reading Haunted: Haunted is now updated and complete. There are spoilers in here so if you don't want to spoil it for yourselves go read! If you do then... continue on :p_

**Gamemakers:**

_Icelynne Winterrose_

Icelynne is twenty years old and is from District 8. She has platinum blonde hair which she added black highlights (encouragement from Izzy- practically sisters) and icy blue eyes. Icelynne had an older brother named Paxton who was reaped for the 93rd Games and ultimately died in the BB. Her mother turned to alcohol and became verbally and physically abusive which left her father to abandon her to deal with her mother's wrath. After suffering with a year of abuse Icelynne ran away from home and sought shelter from District 8's forest. 'My Woods' as she puts it. She trained herself with knives,, mostly throwing as she prepared to volunteer at 18 for the 98th Games, a refuge from her pathetic life back in 8. On the day of the reaping she prepared to volunteer when a small an weak 12 year old girl was picked but before she could the girl's older sister took her place. The girl ended up dying in the bloodbath and Icelynne became more upset, saying it was a waste of a person and place for her. After months of distraught and depression she fought her way into an open Head Gamemaker spot and ultimately won it. She hired her colleagues: Ky, Hunter, Lucina, and Izzy who helped with the 99th Games. Originally the Gamemakers chose Aden Hanran: a teen father who had twins and a young wife to get home to. Unknown to them, Aden was a hardcore rebel and was determined to take down the Capitol from the inside which President Echo picked up saying she got 'a bad vibe'. Icelynne was forced to have River Seymour to win for President Echo's son: Calloway to marry. Icelynne still holds her position as Head Gamemaker and is the Arena controller/creator. She is in a relationship with Ky Orion.

_Ky Orion_

Ky is 22 years old and is a citizen from District 2. He has dark brown hair which is swideswept and deep dark green eyes which are always seen as mysterious and dark. He is a Career whose weapon of choice is the mace, perfecting it throughout the years at the Academy from which he was on scholarship at. Ky was always seen as the quiet and mysterious person in the district, always drawing in his notebook and helping out at the district's masonry for his parents who had very low paying jobs. Due to his poor status in the district and scholarship issue was made fun of constantly which ultimately developed a bad mentality and bi polar disorder. As his time in the Academy lessened he became more and more determined to help his family by winning and gaining riches so that they would never have to worry about money again. Due to his odd behavior (the bi polar disorder getting worse and worse) he was not chosen to volunteer at 18 for the 96th Games. He became upset and begged the male tribute that was in which he still had another two years. The male tribute began to mock him for being on scholarship and proceeded on to the reaping. Ky lashed out on him and the brawl ended with Ky being excused from the reaping, not even having the chance to run on stage before him. Ky resigned home where the voices in his head persuaded him to continue to draw, but to draw deranged and vicious mutts. Ky began to listen to these voices as he became recognized as a tribute trainer at the Capitol for incoming tributes for Training. Soon the voices began to detioriate his thinking and soon he grew insane, attempting suicide several times. He was soon helped by Beck Holloway the Victor of the 81st Games and was given medication for his bi polar disorder- which he dares not to speak of. If asked about Beck he simply states he helped him see a new light to the Games, in which he did when he was a therapist of sorts to him. Ky still suffers from severe headaches and occasional night terrors, the voices haunting him even in his dreams. Beck helped stop the voices but never the pain and guilt that the deep and dark thoughts bring him, killing with mutts that his damaged brain creates. Once Beck's adoptive son Merit Phoenix was reaped he promised himself that the Gamemakers nor his mutts would kill him, promising it on himself. This soon failed as he was killed by lightning in the Bloodbath and he grew guilty. After killing off several tributes with his mutts he always developed the idea that it was not real. It works with the voices though he does get disappointed looks from everyone. He still holds his position as Gamemaker and is the Mutt controller/creator. He is currently in a relationship with Icelynne Winterrose.

_Lucina Green _

Lucina is twenty- five years old and is from District 6. She has long raven black hair and changes her eye color sometimes her most worn is blood red. Lucina is a very hostile and sadistic person, never seeing a person as an important thing. She had always been the odd one out in her district being seen as an outcast and suspicious for any wrongdoings in the tiny district. Lucina was always hidden and reserved never associating herself with the other kids at school, only having her imaginary friends for company. The district badly wanted to get rid of her which they did when Lucina was found bloodied and wielding a knife in which her newborn sister had been gutted and the rib bones gone. Never once expecting Lucina's father who emotionally abused her. Lucina was immediately sent to District 6's Mental Insistution for the Mentally Insane in which she received lethal doses of electro-therapy which side effects included night terrors and schizophrenia. Lucina was released once she turned eighteen and moved to the Capitol to start a new life, finding colored contacts and horror books from the forgotten past to help wallow up in her pain. She suffers from night terrors in which she cannot sleep at night and only in the comfort of other people which explains her daily naps during Gamemaker discussions. She sees things that most don't and is permanently scarred by the experience in the Mental Instituition. She is the Death Observer which means she develops and thinks of the different ways tributes meet their demise…

_Isadora "Izzy" Stone (nee Kambree)_

Izzy is twenty-five years old and is a citizen of District 1. She is bubbly, sweet, and is super loyal to those who are nice to her. She is a bit ditzy which only emphasizes the usual District 1 Female stereotype. She is a Career whose weapon of choice is the bow and arrow. She is the triplet to a sister and brother: Iri and Dev Kambree who are either dead or don't communicate with her. Izzy was chosen to volunteer for the Academy for the 91st Games at 16. Izzy never wanted to excel or gain notice from the trainers; she simply wanted to gain the attention and love from her neglectful parents. Her sister Iri was very upset and demanded that Izzy talk to the trainers to switch places. Izzy agreed and spoke to the head trainer who didn't want Iri to volunteer for the fact that Iri's skills with weaponry were downright terrible. Dev stepped in and began to abuse Izzy, wanting her to give up her spot to give to Iri who was his favorite sister due to Izzy's weird personality. Izzy decided to not make it onto the stage for the reaping and secretly pushed Iri up on instead mistakening it for a trip and fall. Izzy's parents were very upset with her and began to verbally abuse her. Izzy fell deep into depression and turned to cutting and bulimia to numb the pain. She was kicked out of the Academy and her sister Iri died in the final 5. Izzy endured the pain for two years and left the house. She soon after met love, Levi Stone who helped her through her struggles. They two were soon engaged and married after the 99th Games. Izzy is the interviewer and announcer for the Games and replaced Caesar Flickerman when he past in the middle of the 99th Games. She also holds her position as Gamemaker and now is the Tribute Parade Coordinator in which she makes sure all outfits are appropriate and organizes the whole thing. She currently lives in the Capitol with her husband and both have an adoptive daughter named Sapphire.

_Hunter Brookstone_

Hunter is twenty-six years old and is a resident of District 10. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Hunter is quiet and humble, never wanting the attention on him and only focuses on making sure he does a great job for whatever he does. Hunter was born during the 3rd Quarter Quell to rebels Colt and Savanna Brookstine who were major players in the rebel force. His parents after the failed Mockingjay rebellion were found guilty and sentenced to death. Two rebels from District 10's organization managed to escape and took infant Hunter to District 4 for several years. Hunter returned back to District 10 at age five where he learned the ways of the underground District 10 rebel organization there. Harry and Nina Llotz cared for Hunter as an infant through his teen years. Hunter left home at eighteen and moved to the Capitol where he studied and read many Capitol propaganda books there. He lives in fear knowing that all rebel's children were executed alongside all surviving Victors up until the 75th Games. Hiding his deepest darkest secret he is an avid supporter of the Capitol. Hunter is in charge of Tech and Audio aspects of the Games.

_Calloway Echo_

Calloway is twenty-one years old and is a Capitol citizen. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes which are always seen as mysterious and dark. Calloway is the son of President Seraphina Echo and Reed Linden who won the 78th Games for District 7. Calloway grew up with his father's morals and mind sets on different aspects of the Capitol and the Games, knowing that his mother was responsible for many of the harsh and terrible things happening. He spent most of his time with his father due to Seraphina's work. Calloway and his father were inseperable and could have been brothers due to Calloway being born when Reed was only sixteen. When Calloway was fifteen, his sister Joylena was born and tensions between his parents views of things intensified. Calloway witnessed the murder of his father by his mother when they thought he was fast asleep, never realizing that Calloway had known much more than he should have. Calloway snapped and became defiant and toke his father's words to effect soon after the burial. Calloway defies his mother every chance he gets and fails mostly due to his mother's threats on the ones he loves. He takes them seriously due to the sessions of torture he witnessed by his mother on her political enemies since he was fifteen. Calloway has nightmares of the tortures and vows to take down his mother's power. Calloway taught naïve Joylena the ways of the Games when they both watched the 99th Games together. He plans to finally take over when Joylena is of reaping age to show the Capitol that they mean business and go by their late father's words. Calloway is District 12's mentor and a Gamemaker who is head of Sponsor gifts and messages. He is married to last year's Victor: River Echo (nee Seymour) from District 4.

_**Echoes:**_

_Joylena Echo_

Joylena is six years old and is a resident of the Capitol. She has long red hair and aqua blue eyes. Joylena is very sweet and energetic, never wanting to see the bad in people. She lost her innocence when she watched the 99th Games with her older brother Calloway. Joylena has mixed feelings about her mother who she says she loves but doesn't like that she lets the Games happen. She misses her father terribly and wishes she knew him considering she sees many other girls her age on tv with their fathers and secretly hates them. She yet has to know the real truth behind her father's 'illness' which caused him to die when she was an infant. Joylena stays at the Echo mansion with her family and sister in law, River.

_President Seraphina Echo_

Seraphina is thirty-seven years old and is a permanent citizen in the Capitol. She has curly red hair and light green eyes. Seraphina's father was President Ryker Yowlin and toke presidency after President Snow's death. He reinstated the Games to higher stakes and gore and taught Seraphina everything he knew. Her mother Elenora was absent from her life due to the depression of not being able to bore children after Seraphina and soon adopted a daughter whom the named Viola. Viola was very spoiled and always degraded Seraphina which caused her to develop manipulative and violent ways of getting Viola to leave her alone. Seraphina met Reed Linden at the training sessions and immediately fell in love with the young lumberjack asking her father to have him win. President Yowlin saw a good nature and a very easy mind to control so he agreed and had the Games rigged for the young fifteen year old boy to win. They soon married and Seraphina later found that she was pregnant with their son, Calloway. When she was seven months pregnant, her family was burned by rebels and stoned alive in the streets of the Capitol. Seraphina not only was an orphan but now the heir to presidency which she proudly took and had everyone associated with her family's death executed. She rose to power and grew to love the endless amount of power that she held in her hands. She soon after gave birth to a son at sixteen whom she named Calloway. The young boy very much resembled Reed whom she loved with all her heart which only made her love her son even more. She continued to work and never had much time to spend with her family. Knowing that the rebels could use Calloway against her she announced that he was still born and was buried alongside her family. She kept her next child Joylena's birth a secret never revealing her bursting belly. Soon after Joylena's death Seraphina found out about how Reed was teaching Calloway about the Games and Capitol, all the corruption hidden deep within she so desperately wanted to hide. They began to argue and fight which ultimately lead Seraphina to kill her husband in their bedroom while Calloway was watching behind the door frame unknown to her. Seraphina knows that it was too late to brain wash her son and had him watch series of tortues with she executed herself to scare him into following her orders. She still gets defiance from him, but not as much as when Reed had first passed. She is the President of Panem and resides in the Echo mansion.

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed/favorited/followed :) There is one spot left: the male from 5. I am still waiting for reservations so the blog won't be posted until maybe mid September hopefully earlier.**


	3. Weight of Living Part 2

Prologue: Weight of Living Part 2

**Weight of Living Part 2 by Bastille**

_It all crept up on you, in the night it got you_

_And plagued your mind, it plagues your mind_

_Every day that passes, faster than the last did_

_And you'll be old soon, you'll be old_

_Do you like the person you've become?_

* * *

_Hey :) __Say hello to Oblivion's beta- Sgarnett99! She reads through and helps me with grammar and such so mistakes should be at a minimum. Shoot her a pm or review and thank her :p so yeah… thanks again Sgarnett99!_

* * *

**Icelynne Winterrose (20) Head Gamemaker POV**

"So we watched the games and…"

"They do have some pretty neat elements to it, very intresting…" Ky whispers as he scribbles madly in his notebook.

"So, should the tributes have weapons in the Arenas?" Izzy asks as she begins to open the computer file with the random tribute name generator. It contains all deceased tributes for 99 years of Games, minus the 3rd Quarter Quell tributes; obviously, since that consisted of victors.

"The fourth Arena, the final three will be provided a weapon if desired."

"What about the first three Arenas?"

I stop to contemplate; maybe it's best if the tributes go through the Arenas without weapons and just let the Arenas work their magic. "They'll go through the Arenas with just luck; they won't be allowed to kill one another while passing through the different areas."

"So they need to solve the puzzles and stuff to pass?"

"Exactly."

"Well here we are," Izzy exclaims as she clicks the mouse one last time. "Let's pick those tributes!"

"Here's the clicker. The first time you click the button many names will pop up on the screen simultaneously. Once you click the button again it will reveal the tributes selected," Hunter states as he hands Izzy the controller. "You get dibs."

"Cool!" Izzy greedily grabs the controller and presses the button. Many letters begin to pop up and spin like a lottery machine as we sit, holding our breaths anticipating the tributes that will be brought back…

* * *

_District 1_

_Glint Gemstone- Tribute of the 2nd Quarter Quell_

_Carmini "Carminha" Floyd- Tribute of the 87th Games_

_Steele Lawrence- Tribute of the 10th Games _

_District 2_

_Keither Masonfeld- Tribute of the 76th Games_

_Azura Sparks- Tribute of the 46th Games_

_Hero De'Rogue- Tribute of the 60th Games_

_District 3_

_Mac Wattson- Tribute of the 52nd Games_

_Rhea Katze- Tribute of the 90th Games_

_Vetch Colhaine- Tribute of the 99th Games_

_District 4_

_Ashton Finnow- Tribute of the 59th Games_

_Brielle Marina- Tribute of the 21st Games_

_Eccentricity "Tricity" Elm- Tribute of the 90th Games_

_District 5_

_Joules Valence- Tribute of the 70th Games_

_Mitzi Allardyce- Tribute of the 85th Games_

_Faust Stark- Tribute of the 1st Quarter Quell_

_District 6_

_Track Williams- Tribute of the 86th Games_

_Maiandra "Andra" Goldenrod- Tribute of the 95th Games_

_Trolley Deckman- Tribute of the 55th Games_

_District 7_

_Kale Kolman- Tribute of the 2nd Quarter Quell_

_Ember Oakland- Tribute of the 87th Games_

_Barkley Brimming- Tribute of the 71st Games_

_District 8_

_Messiah "Alpha" Emerald- Tribute of the 33rd Games_

_Mercy Jade- Tribute of the 96th Games_

_ERROR_

_District 9_

_Barrik Solstice- Tribute of the 17th Games_

_Fenella Wren- Tribute of the 79th Games_

_Charlotte "Chord" Whitestone- Tribute of the 80th Games_

_District 10_

_Coyote "Coy" Coy- Tribute of the 8th Games_

_Sierra Maize- Tribute if the 45th Games_

_Elmay "El" Risque- Tribute of the 87th Games_

_District 11_

_Valiant Yates- Tribute of the 63rd Games_

_Lilac Fields- Tribute of the 45th Games_

_Yarrow Ashby- Tribute of the 97th Games_

_District 12_

_Orion Hades- Tribute of the 1st Games_

_Carella Bray- Tribute of the 90th Games_

_Bram Riles- Tribute of the 93rd Games_

* * *

"Vetch! He's baaccckkk," Izzy exclaims as she hugs Lucina. "Vetchy is back!"

"Izzy, he's going to die again anyway," Lucina sighs as she hands the remote to me. "Why is there an error?!"

"You don't know that, Lucina," I hiss as I take Izzy in my arms. "You need to be more considerate of others' feelings!"

"Yeah, ask me how you're feeling when you're still reeling from the effects of electro-therapy," she counters as she rushes out the door.

"What's up with the error?" Izzy coos as she looks up to meet my eyes.

"I don't know… the name should print out once we collect the tribute files."

Izzy nods and smiles as she heads to her seat, grabbing the paper she assigned us all with assignments for this years' Games…

_Responsibilities_

_Icelynne- Arena Creator/Controller_

_Ky- Mutt Creator/Controller_

_Hunter- Audio/Video Tech_

_Lucina- Death Observer_

_Izzy- Tribute Parade Coordinator/Interviewer_

_Calloway- Sponsors/Gifts/Messages_

We all turn our attention back to our daily routine. Hunter snickers and begins to converse with Ky, the usual talk concerning the Capitol and mutts. Izzy begins to play through the games that I must recreate and control in several weeks.

Turning my attention to the projector, I feel the sense of empowerment bubble and ooze from the pores of my pale skin as the tributes faces flash before my eyes, the faces of those part of oblivion now back to escape its grip…

**River Echo (17) D4 Victor of the 99th Games POV**

_I am lying on the beach to the north of the Cornucopia. Where the shores would rise and fall just beneath my toes and the sand would scratch the back of my calves like sandpaper, yet soft like grain at the same time. The desolate darkness of the night sky is illuminated by the stars that shine with such brilliance that anyone looking at them would fall in love. _

_Leon is lying next to me, his shark tooth necklace resting lightly on top of his chiseled chest, tanned and toned by the tireless hours of swimming and training in District 4. His blonde hair is swept to his left and some falls into his ocean blue eyes, lively and joyous as he looks at me. I can't help to feel the corners of my lips stretch and curve upward as he takes my hand, the fear of losing the only one who listens and cares for me unconditionally gone as I entwine my fingers in his. The deep musk of his skin tickles my nose and relaxes me knowing that he always be there. The radiance and beauty I feel deep in my heart bursts and shines with a new light, no longer murky, but translucent. All I could hear is the sound of his voice, the crashing of the shores never matching to the soulful and dark voice that I had grown to love. His voice ringing in my ears, the protection I feel while next to him warms my heart and spreads throughout my whole body. I feel alive, reborn as in this moment, this one moment in the Games._

"_I love you, River."_

_He turns his head to face me and slowly reaches his hand out to my face, his thumb tracing circles on my cheek as he brings his lips closer and closer to mine. Two worlds collide as our lips meet, the electricity shooting out in all different directions as our kiss ravishingly continues, trying to find some resolution to our prolonged contact. The world around me slows and distorts, the liveliness in me restores as I finally find some hope in my new life._

_Suddenly the light dims and darkness takes over. The reds, demonic and traumatizing come to life and eat away at my happiness, the world around me collapsing. My blood runs cold and I watch as Madeline shoots her arrow. She laughs maniacally as it hits Leon's leg, my heart skyrocketing as I face this deranged creature. Her entire body is black, pitch black and only her eyes remain a blood red. Her eyes tantalize and scare me as I throw the knife into her head, the shudders within me emerging as she explodes and blood splatters everywhere. I turn my attention back to Leon who now lies on the cold hard ground as just a skeleton, his eyes no longer in his sockets or his calloused hands no longer there. Gone._

_I scream as the dead appear and begin to ramble, their voices piercing and damaging as they begin to circle around me. They are crooked, their faces, their smiles, their eyes… all is crooked as they stand before me taunting me as I had escaped the Arena and they died for it to happen._

"_AGGGGHHHH!"_

I shoot up from the bed, my body in a frenzy as I try to control my panting and racing heart which beats still, as it has been a year since I volunteered for the Games. I bring a hand to my face which is covered in sweat, my long, wavy chestnut brown hair plasters to my face as I quickly wipe it away, erasing the evidence of the night terrors that still plague my mind even though the Games have ended. I grip onto the shark tooth necklace Leon had worn and let the porcelain soft skin break as the tiny ridges of the tooth dig into my killer hands. The very hands that killed four children like me, the ones that died for me to live. I let the stinging pain remind me of my sheer existence, a very pitiful and sinful one, one where the world around me cherishes and worships my very sins that haunt me. Haunted is the best word to describe how I have lived my life since the 99th Games. Haunted by the ghosts and memories of the people, places, and things associated with the Games.

Boom

Boom

Boom

All that I hear as the crowds cheer for me for my interview and Victory tour. The sound of Leon's cannon that forever changed my opinions and thoughts of the Capitol and what I had done. What lead me to believe that winning would save me, would save me of the ridicule and shame I had brought upon my family whenever Raine would do something better.

I carefully lie back down and slow my breathing, cautious as to not let my stress level go up for what I now carry, for what life I must care for. I reach for the large bump that has taken over my abdomen and begin to trace my fingertips across the stretched skin, soft and smooth until I hit the bumps of stretch marks that have plagued me since the third month since that night. Lightly pressing my palms against my abdomen, I listen and feel for the life that I now care for, for the life of me. I close my eyes and calmly listen as three different sets of heartbeats pump through me, one of which is my own. I carry with me two fetuses who begin to kick and squirm in the very place where once held nothing, now holds new life.

The last time you saw me, Calloway and I were kissing and undressing, well me and Leon. I'm still confused about it even today as I remember that night, the one night where the Games were not on my mind but only love and protection. The one night where I truly felt alive. I had only seen Leon that night, not the mysterious brown haired boy who was forced to marry me by his own mother. The one night where I had let myself go and live a part of my damaged one. The night had been earth shattering. Of course the tablets that were slipped into our drinks were the cause of this, the reason why I had only seen Leon and had done what I did with him that night. The next morning however was… for the lack of a better word, scary. I was the first to wake and see that we were completely naked under his sheets. I remember my face heating up in embarrassment as I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. The tears of shame and stupidity stinging the corners of my eyes as I began to sob on the tiled floor, the room that had been my haven at dinners with Seraphina. Calloway woke up soon after and began cursing and throwing stuff around the room, apologizing to me for what had happened. I couldn't find it in myself to unlock the door, to face him after that night. It took several hours as the growing pain of hunger settled deep in my core for me to gather the courage to leave the bathroom. Seraphina was of course splendid that we had finally attempted to make a baby, threat from her if I didn't by the announcement of the Quarter Quell.

Several weeks after, I had begun to feel morning sickness; every morning for three months. The swelling in my feet intensified and night terrors became more vivid and traumatizing. My chest began to swell and numbed the pain in my heart, the depression gone as my body was changing. I was PMS-ing all day every day as I walked around the mansion cursing and crying every five minutes, bi polar if you were a normal person not affected by the Games. Seraphina had an idea what was happening to me and bought a pregnancy test: a pink cross was all it took for the dam to once again break as the terrifying thought of bearing a child toke over my mind. Calloway was conflicted; I knew he never wanted children, not when his mother was in rule. He seemed distant, lost even as the weeks passed by and my clothes hung tightly to my bursting belly. My stomach had stretched to quickly for just one baby and just yesterday I had gone to the doctor, concerned with the baby's and I's lives as Calloway rushed me to Dr. Forester. The ultrascan revealed that two unborn babies were present inside me; the tablets supposedly not only made you… not yourself but also increased the chances of multiple babies during pregnancy. My mouth was open the entire time as the doctor congratulated me; the thought that I must care for more than one scared the shit out of me. Calloway was even more out of it as Joylena squealed and shouted out baby names for us, even offering to babysit both.

"Hey." I snap my head to the right to see Calloway at the door, smiling, yet a sad presence fills his dark brown eyes as he stands there. "I'm going to be District 12's mentor."

"Oh," I whisper as I try my best to move from the edge of the bed with very little luck. Calloway chuckles as he stands by my side and helps me up, his strong hands wrapping themselves around me. "What happened to Haymitch?"

"Cirrhosis. He passed away yesterday."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I still have my responsibilities as Gamemaker though… I can't believe you're still going to mentor," he says as he sits on the bed while I stand in front of him.

"I have to – well, I need to. Cameo will be there to help me; we'll be the only District to have two mentors instead of one."

"What about next year?"

"Seraphina said Cameo can stay with me if he wants, I'm not sure he will…"

Calloway just nods as he stares at my stomach, his eyes lost in thought as he brings his hand to me. "Twins…"

"Yeah. I feel about ready to explode and I still have three months to go," I groan as I begin to pace around the room. "I'm too young to parent, nonetheless _twins."_

He sighs and brings his hands to the sides of my face, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm here for you River… and the little squirts."

"Okay," I whisper barely audible as he kisses the top of my head. "We have to pack for the trains. They leave in a couple of days…"

"Right." He begins to open our dresser drawers and pulls out clothing. "I'll pack your stuff for you."

I nod, not wanting to argue since the lack of sleep is making me dizzy and woozy. "Thanks."

He continues to pack and manages to gather four suitcases that sit at the edge of our bed. The thought of mentoring three tributes from past Hunger Games leaves me to see this as a semi good thing. Children living now have a break from the reaping and I guess the past tribute's families would be old or dead, hopefully Leon isn't picked…

"Do you think I'll be a good mentor… like my dad?" Calloway frowns and drops his head as he begins to twiddle his thumbs. "Do you think my dad would be proud of me for helping these tributes?"

I can't help the tears that begin to cloud my vision as I think of Calloway and his deceased father: Victor for District 7 of the 78th Games. Knowing that Calloway has now taken his father's steps must scare him, possibly thinking that he is stuck like this until a successful tribute comes along and wins. I tell him the only thing I can as I worry for myself for the impending doom for District 4 tributes.

"You'll be great."

* * *

**A/N: For people who didn't read Haunted: Leon was River's district partner and Madeline was the D2 Female who was bloodthirsty… literally. She killed Leon and River killed her in retaliation. To those male readers out there: you now know what pregnant women go through! So don't mess with one unless you want the place where the sun don't shine to be punched :p Anywho review what's up. Here are some questions you could answer in a review…**

**1. (For those who have Googled or played Ib, Mad Father, and The Witch's House.) What do you think of the games? Which elements stood out from each and what vibes do you get from each one.**

**2. What do you think about River?**

**Love Always, Domi**


	4. Bring Me to Life

District 2 Awakening: Bring Me to Life

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

* * *

_**This chapter was not beta-d. I apologize for any mistakes!**_

_**Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! **__**Each is read and very much appreciated!**_

* * *

**Dolly Westever (28) D2 Victor of the 90****th**** Hunger Games**

18 tributes.

That is how many tributes I have mentored since I became Victor.

None have returned. Each failing before they even got to the final battle.

Is there something wrong with me? With how I mentor? District 2 always had the most Victors even before the Mockingjay Rebellion. Now look at us, only two in the twenty four years after the remaining Victors were killed for what Katniss Everdeen had caused.

"Dolly. Here are the tribute forms, the tributes are ready to be awakened," the scientist with the long white lab coat tells me as he open the door to the Justice Building. I simply nod, not wanting to see the tributes that I must fight to get home. Only one out of the now three.

"Dolly… are you okay?" I snap my head towards the familiar voice and smile as it is who I expected. Mason McCarthy: District 2 Victor of the 83rd Games.

"Mason!" I laugh and run into his strong arms and smile looking up to capture his still blue eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to make sure you can handle _three_ tributes this year," he says as he ruffles my curly blonde hair. "You'll have a successful tribute I can feel it."

I nod and look over his body, now thin and not muscular as it had been several years after becoming Victor. His skin now pale and sickly as the virus takes over his body. You see Mason was a sex slave to the Capitol, typical since he was quite a hunk back in his prime and several years after my Games he was diagnosed with AIDS. He now resides in the Victor's Village and wallows in his pain, never seeking the Capitol's help for the pain they had caused him.

"I umm- I'm fine. Maybe one of these tributes can get home," I say optimistically as I laugh and hug him again. I could never thank him enough for getting me out of the Arena though it has left its emotional scars within me. "I'll go by your home after the Games, okay?"

"Okay," he whispers. He smiles and snaps his head to the side quickly and begins to cough, the sound choked and hoarse. He spits out crimson blood and phlegm, the sight making me sick. "Sorry 'bout that."

I gulp. "It's fine. I-I understand…"

"I wish you the best of luck Dolly; you're the best tribute I ever had." With that he leaves, the sound of his shoes booming down the long stone covered hallway. I turn my head back to the slightly ajar door to the large room and exhale shakily, the adrenaline and worry seeping deep into my bones.

_Just more tributes, right?_

_Just mere pieces in the Capitol's Games…_

The scientist waves me over to the three still bodies that lie on metal beds, the thought haunting as I remember waking up in one after my Games. I slowly trace my fingertips across the counter of the table, the touch sending an eerie sense of death and gore rippling throughout my body.

"Here are the forms. They should be awake in several minutes." The scientist leaves and quietly shuts the door, the sound barely audible over the insistent pounding in my ears. I take a seat in the lone chair in the middle of the room, mere feet away from the dead tributes, soon to be alive. Sighing, I look at the nicely stacked folders and open the first, my fingertip grasping onto the crisp paper.

* * *

_Keither Masonfeld_

_15 years old_

_Tribute of the 76th Games_

* * *

"Reaped shortly after the Rebellion ended," I mumble as I look at the profile picture of the young boy. He is a ginger, his red hair short and proper as his icy blue eyes stare deep into my soul despite his non-intimating stature.

I look up to find Keither, my eye catching his flaming red hair to my left. Nodding as I located the not-so-typical Career I carefully hang his form at the edge of his metal bed. I quickly whip up the female tribute's and ease myself to hopefully find a sane one. Last years' female: Madeline Waver had really shocked me once I watched her in the Games. I would never expect such a sweet girl to be a cold blooded killer.

* * *

_Azura Sparks_

_18 years old_

_Tribute of the 46__th__ Games_

* * *

"One before the Mockingjay Rebellion," I mumble once more as I glance through her Games history. Her profile picture reveals a blonde-haired and blue- eyed girl with a twinkle in her eye yet the fierce District 2 smirk presents itself on her light toned face.

I spot her corpse in front of me and carefully tie the forms to the edge of her bed, my eye catching her wavy blonde hair cascading over the edge of the metal table.

* * *

_Hero De'Rogue_

_16 years old_

_Tribute of the 60__th__ Games_

* * *

"Another one…" I spot the picture of Hero, a rather strange one. He stands out from most District 2 citizens with his coco brown skin and dark brown eyes, even having curly strands of black hair fall just above his shoulders.

I place his also at the edge of his bed, to the right of me as I stand and walk over to each tribute. Each wears a white hospital gown and glancing just at their arms a small tattoo with the Capitol symbol. Mesmerized by the large screen with many flashing lights and symbols I am alarmed at the bell tone that sounds, whimsical almost as I spot the red cross that flashes across it.

"Hmmpphh." A low grumble calls from the metal tables and I rush over to see the color brought back to the dead tribute's faces. Keither begins to stir and I stand eye- well closed eye to him as he awakens, the adrenaline in me soaring.

He opens his eyes and immediately I am welcomed to icy blue orbs that shine grey against the bright lamp that lights the room. He gasps in shock and his body rockets backwards, his breathing coming out in short pants.

"Hi! I'm Dolly and I'm going to be your mentor!" Being cheery will make these tributes less stressed plus I need to feel some happiness inside my broken, scarred heart.

He inhales sharply and gulps as he stares at me, his eyes wild and deranged as he violently jerks his head side to side. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."

"I'll explain this situation to you when your district partners wake up," I coo as I gently rub his back. He flinches at my initial touch and slowly calms down as he closes his eyes and sighs. Lifting his chin to meet my eyes, I give him a reassuring smile, trying my best to calm him down for both of our sakes. "It's going to be okay."

He simply nods and examines his body, bending his elbows and wiggling his fingers. I take in his appearance; he immensely stands out from the blondes and brunettes in District 2, even to the smooth and porcelain soft skin which shows no evidence of training. The only sign of imperfection shows in his calloused and dry fingertips that gracefully rub against the sleek metal edge of the table from which he lies. Keither is definitely an interesting Career, should cause conflict between the other two…

"Ahhhh…" a syrupy sweet moan beckons from behind me and I watch as Azura opens her crystal blue eyes, matching my own. She widens them and her pupils dilate in and out of focus, trying to adjust to her healed body. "Wh- Where am I?"

"You're in District 2's Justice Building. I'm Dolly," I whisper as I hold out my hand to the girl. "I'll be your mentor."

Azura's face contorts in disgust and pain as she snaps her hand away from me. "Is this just some sick joke?! I thought I died in the Games?!"

"You did. I'll explain when your other district partner wakes up." I feel the sense of worry build up again as Azura's eyes meet Keither's, the connection instantly explosive as Azura goes up to him.

"Where are your scars?! Do you see mine," she says as she points to the faded black and blue bruises that patch her body along with jagged lines from the days of training. "You are not a Career!"

He just stares, his eyes captivating as I catch his gaze over Azura's. She frowns and looks over to Hero who still hasn't awakened yet.

"Who the hell is this guy?! And this quiet ginger," she hisses as she points to Keither. Once again Keither says nothing and just stares absentmindedly as the stone walls seem to swirl and dissipate in his haunting eyes.

"I said I'll explain to you when Hero wakes up," I hiss back not liking this girl's attitude. She huffs out a confident sigh and returns her attention back to Keither.

"Don't we have another mentor that can train me. I don't like this Dolly girl," she whispers quite loudly as I can obviously hear her. Keither doesn't respond and moves to the other side of the room. "Fine, be an asshole. So where's the guy mentor?"

"There is no 'guy mentor'. There is only one mentor per District and that is me," I state forcibly as Azura slumps down in the chair I sat in. "The last President passed a law after the 76th Games stating that each District should have one Victor mentoring tributes."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… you should be like Keither there and shut up."

She fumes with hurt and plops herself down on her bed. "This guy is taking too long to wake up. I need to know what the hell is going on!" She strides over to Hero's bedside and hovers above his still sleeping body. "If you want something done, do it yourself…"

Azura raises her hand and brings it across Hero's face, the sound loud and stinging as it echoes off the walls. She cries out as her throbbing red hand begins to ooze with blisters and clear liquid.

"Damn it. Your body is sensitive right now!"

"At least he's awake," Keither mumbles as Hero shoots up from his bed, the black curls plastered to his face.

"What the hell was that," Hero yells as he faces Azura for the first time. Obviously being hurt by a slap is more traumatizing than finding yourself awake after dying.

"You wouldn't wake up so I did it for you thank you very much," she sneers as she points to Keither. "We were all waiting for your sorry ass to wake up!"

"Excuse me for getting some rest!"

"Yeah like forever!"

"Shut up!"

"Children," I exclaim as I come in between the irritating two. "I'll explain what's going in if you can just pay attention."

The three take their seats and face me, their eyes wide with curiosity and anticipation. Sweat begins to form at my hairline and trickles down my round face. Exhaling deeply I look up to see each one's eyes focused, almost as if in a trance as their eyes explore the new ruins from which they emerged from.

"This is the year of the 4th Quarter Quell. You were resurrected from dead tributes from past Hunger Games to fight in the Arena once more to become Victor."

Each gasps in surprise and shock at this predicament. Surprised that they even had another chance to victory. A victory I now regret. "You have a second chance… how are you going to treat it?"

My questions floats and hangs heavy in the air as the three contemplate and look at each other, the years between them thinning and dissipating before my eyes as they are just still children. Not adults as they would've been if they had been alive, Azura probably dead by now.

"I'm going to win," Hero and Azura say in sync. They both turn to each other and smirk, the battle starting before they even enter the Arena.

"Everyone knows there are more male Victors than female so the odds are definitely in my favor," Hero scoffs as he crosses his arms.

"Actually since after the Mockingjay Rebellion, there are more female Victors than male."

"Mockingjay Rebellion," Azura questions as she narrows her eyes. "When did that happen?"

"A little after the 3rd Quarter Quell, I'll explain more on the train ride to the Capitol. You're families are here to visit you guys. Don't be alarmed by their appearance, time didn't stop for them," I say as I push them into the three small rooms. "I'll be waiting here when you guys are finished!"

I take my seat at the open window displaying the three rooms, each with a secret microphone in them for me to hear their conversations. This was not my idea, all credit goes to Seraphina. Not that I don't mind listening to tearful goodbyes it's just one of those personal things.

"Azura," a low and deep voice calls from her room. She turns her head and a very old man steps through the door, bringing a wrinkling and pale hand to his aged face.

"Daddy," Azura cries as she runs into his fragile arms. I watch as a new look of Azura emerges and drips with profound love and respect as the two embrace. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too sweetie," he coughs as he faces his young daughter. "Look at you, just the same fifty four years ago…"

"I wish I could say the same to you," she giggles as she parts from her father. "Where's Mom?"

"She passed several years ago, honey. I'm sorry."

Azura's eyes begin to water and small teardrops cascade down her face as she begins to pace around the room. "I-I don't want to be alive again. I don't want to face death again. Not without you and Gracie."

"I know," he coos as he sits at the table. "Your sister is also here to visit you along with her children and grandchild."

"Gracie…"

"She missed you a lot Azura. Along with your mother…"

Azura nods and smiles, her teeth gleaming like pearls. "Thank you Daddy. I hope I can get home this time."

"I hope so to."

The two embrace once more and Azura's sister and family waltz in, the two sisters reunited. A single tear drop falls from my cheek and lands on my palm, the coolness of it relaxing as I turn my attention to Hero's room. He stands embracing his mother, father, and sister who are all aged, time never stopping for them.

"Hero, my son," his father booms as he hugs his only son, the son who now has a second chance to get home. "Make us proud, come home."

"I will Dad. I'll fight to get home to you."

"I missed you so much," Hero's Mom blubbers as she tucks her small frame in her son's large chest. "Please come home, Hero."

"Don't worry Mom. I will," he states as he hugs onto her even tighter as his sister joins in. Soon the small family embraces one another tightly, a spring just about to recoil back into its original shape.

Finally, I turn my attention to Keither's room and am surprised to see a young woman who looks exactly like him except for her big brown eyes which narrow and widen with each response from him.

"What do you mean you don't want to come home?!"

"I just don't Chase. I felt like I didn't have anything to get home to… before I knew I had a sister…"

"Mom had me shortly after you died; she passed away five years later."

"Oh…" I can see the small spark in his eyes, the haunting essence of it gone.

"Please Keither, just be a Career for once… for me and Mom."

Keither just nods and embraces his sister, the resolution settled and calm as they stand embracing. I remember that feeling, feeling like nothing had mattered. After my Games I couldn't sleep, eat, drink, smile, laugh… all of these things hard after the horrors of the Arena. My family had only cared for the money and fame I had acquired, never caring for my deteriorating mental state. I am glad their families care so much for them. It gives me hope for their return; that they won't end up like I did.

"The train is here, Dolly." The scientist calls from the open doorway. I nod and smile, waving him off to his other duties and stand. I collect each of my three tributes from their families, smiling and laughing as they wished their loved ones goodbye.

_Just a piece in their Games…_

I smile and laugh as we head to the train, making the oxytocin in me spread throughout my whole body. Making the glee and happiness last for only seconds before the depression sinks in again.

Happiness is a precious thing that once held its place within me, but now I must fight for it to stay in my scarred and broken heart...

* * *

**A/N: POVs will be done from your tribute's mentor. Instead of reapings these will be 'awakenings'. So I present to you: Dolly Westever, Keither Masonfeld, Azura Sparks, and Hero De'Rogue. ****Oh and after the awakenings I will be doing the tribute's POVs. I didn't get to include the mentors all that much from Haunted and well since Calloway and River are mentors… yeah. Questions will be provided at the end of each chapter. Answering the questions get you 35 points and if you add writing critique and analysis it will be 45 points :p Awakenings will be done in random order… for the fun of it :p**

**Update info will be posted on my profile along with the links to the blogs and such **

**I plan on making a blog for the Victors, all since the 76****th**** Games :p I'll let you guys know when it's completed, hopefully by the next awakening. Plus the tribute blog is under construction.**

**Several thought on each tribute, your favorite and least.**

**What did you think of Dolly?**

**Love Always, Domi**


End file.
